LIARS (EXO WOLF Drama Version ALA GUE!)
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga. Kai. Dio. Luhan. Kai, sahabat Dio yang selalu menjaganya. Over Protective. Luhan, siswa baru disekolah KaiDo, dia misterius dan menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang jati dirinya, jati diri anggota klannya, dan musuh yang membayanginya. Sementara Dio hanyalah namja biasa. Namja yang tidak bisa memutuskan dengan cepat, siapa yang dicintainya. KaiSoo/HanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Liars

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh) Ganti jadi Xiao Ming Ming ? :3

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Bloody (?)

Rated : T

Cast : Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jong In (Kai)

Do Kyung Soo (Kyungsoo) Merangkap Sohee .

All Member EXO.

Pairing : HanSoo/KaiSoo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya dan SME.

Ide, Alur Cerita terinspirasi dari MV EXO-Wolf Drama Version. Tapi, kalimatnya adalah hasil dari pemikiran saya .

Walau terinspirasi, tapi ini sangat berbeda jauh… Hahaha… *ketawa Nista *dicekek

KyungSoo, Kai, Kris, Luhan, dan semua member Exo adalah Bias saya

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One **

"**Xi Lu Han"**

.

.

.

Senja menampakan semburat jingganya, menandakan hari sudah akan menjemput malamnya. Dibalik sana, ditengah lorong gelap yang hanya mendapat penyinaran dari lampu yang ada diluar gedung, seorang namja tengah memandang angkuh kearah tembok. –Luhan-

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi. Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatap namja didepannya, nanar.

"Kris…"

"Ini, untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Kita pecah fokus mereka menjadi dua. Sementara aku pergi, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Begitu juga dengan kau,"

"Aku akan pergi ketempat yang tak mungkin mereka temui…"

Kris melirik Luhan sejenak.

"Jangan tunjukkan kekuatanmu kepada siapapun. Termasuk orang terdekatmu nanti, arra?." Ujar Kris mantap.

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya dan mata Kris beradu pandang untuk beberapa detik, menyiratkan bahaya yang akan terjadi pada keduanya saat seorang diri.

"Berjanjilah untuk bertahan hidup sampai aku kembali." Kris menepuk pundak Luhan. Tatto naga dipunggung tangan kanannya berkilat.

Luhan tahu, itu adalah isyarat bahaya.

Dengan menjinjing tas ditangan kirinya, Kris berlalu. Diujung lorong, ia disambut oleh cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan matanya.

Ia harus pergi.

Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya diluar sana, ia harus pergi.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Luhan.

Ia berbalik.

Sosok bertubuh kurus dengan rambut coklat itu masih memandangnya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, Luhan." Bisik Kris pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kris memantapkan hatinya. Tatto di tangan kirinya bersinar. Bahaya ada disekitarnya, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Ia memacu kakinya, melesat pergi menembus gelapnya malam.

Luhan terdiam sesaat, setelah kepergian Kris. Matanya melesat, memandang kesatu titik dan ia mulai berlari.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Diatap gedung, Kyungsoo menggeliat. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Pasti, oemmanya sudah mengomel dirumah. Apa yang harus dikatakan Kyungsoo pada Oemmanya?.

Apakah dia harus bilang, kalau dia baru saja tertidur di atap gedung karena bosan mengamati bulan cembung yang muncul di langit barat sore hari?.

Apakah dia harus bilang, ia menunggu saat-saat bulan cembung itu akan berubah menjadi bulan purnama, sampai ia akhirnya ketiduran?.

Apakah dia juga harus menjelaskan kepada Oemmanya, bahwa ia diam-diam meminjam teropong milik sekolah tanpa izin dan menyusup di gedung tua hanya untuk melihat bulan yang tak kunjung purnama?.

Pemikiran yang konyol.

Bahkan, Kyungsoo pun melewatkan saat-saat yang dinantinya –saat bulan perlahan menjadi bulat sempurna- dengan tertidur.

Yang jelas, ia harus pulang sekarang.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan mencapai halaman gedung yang sudah benar-benar gelap sekarang.

Ini semua, karena ia ketiduran.

Huft… malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan lebar-lebar. Hawa dingin yang merambat di tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding.

Kyungsoo memegang tas selempangnya erat-erat. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh tengkuknya yang merinding.

Aneh.

Malam ini aneh sekali.

**sSSaAATT!.**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berteriak, seseorang dengan cepat membekap mulutnya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo kesudut tembok yang terhalang oleh tembok yang menonjol karena sentuhan artistic.

Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya gerombolan gangster lewat tepat dihadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo tersentak, sengatan listrik perlahan menjalar ditangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Ia meminggirkan tangannya untuk melihat tatto yang menyala dipergelangan tangan milik seseorang dibelakangnya itu.

Kyungsoo merasakan bulu tengkuknya merinding kembali. Dengan keras, ia melepas bekapan di mulutnya saat gangster itu sudah berlalu.

Seorang namja berwajah tampan menampakkan dirinya dihadapan kyungsoo. Namja itu memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo juga menatap namja itu.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, menimbulkan berbagai pemikiran liar dan pertanyaan aneh di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Namja itu tau apa yang ada difikiran Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, ia segera melesat pergi dan membiarkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

"Hey! Tunggu!." Pekik Kyungsoo.

Tapi namja itu tak menoleh. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Kyungsoo juga dapat melihat namja itu lebih memilih melompat dari pagar beton ketimbang menuruni tangga yang ada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya menggeretak geram. Antara kesal dan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaca buku astronomi yang cukup tebal. Walau fokus Kyungsoo hanya pada bukunya, namun ia masih bisa melirik Chanyeol dibangku belakang sebelah kirinya melempar bola-bola kertas kearah Kai, Teman yang duduk tepat dibangku sebelah kirinya. Ia juga dapat mendengar desisan mereka yang membicarakan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat, sebelum membalik halaman bukunya.

Lee Seosaengnim masuk kedalam kelas dan semua siswa yang kebanyakan namja itu diam. Termasuk Chanyeol. Ia berhenti melakukan tingkah usilnya melempar bulatan kertas.

Lee seosaengnim tidak sendirian, ia datang bersama seorang namja yang mampu menyedot seluruh perhatian kyungsoo.

Lee Seosaengnim memperkenalkan namja itu sebagai,

Luhan.

Xi Lu han.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna tatkala namja itu bergerak mendekatinya dan duduk disamping kanannya.

Kebencian tersirat dengan jelas di mata bulat Kyungsoo. Berbagai tanda tanya besar terngiang-ngiang diotaknya. Namun, segala pertanyaan itu rupanya takkan mudah terjawab karena namja disampingnya itu –Xi luhan – takkan memberikan jawaban.

Luhan bertingkah seolah ia tak mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan terkejut, begitu Lee Seosaengnim menyuruhnya duduk disamping seorang namja bernama Do Kyung Soo.

Namja itu…

Bukankah dia namja yang ia temui malam itu?.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengannya disini?.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Ia berusaha untuk menganggap biasa tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh tau siapa aku sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan adalah namja yang easy going. Ia mudah akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama-sama. Bermain silat dan bermain Bola, seperti yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo memantau perkembangan Luhan di sekolah. Sepertinya namja itu bisa dipercaya. Ia baik kepada semua orang dan ia tak pernah melakukan satu pelanggaran pun disekolah.

Perlahan-lahan ke khawatiran Kyungsoo tentang namja itu menghilang. Walaupun tanda tanya besar malam itu belum juga hilang dari fikirannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya?."

Kyungsoo yang kala itu duduk dibangku penonton, menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Namja tan dengan peluh di keningnya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kai…"

Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus ikut bermain, ya?."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Akan kufikirkan."

Kai mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Pada jarak yang tidak jauh dari Kai dan Kyungsoo, Luhan memandang mereka dengan tersenyum. Kai menyadarinya. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Luhan. Dengan sekali gerakan, lengan kiri Kai merangkul pundak Luhan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan tawa renyah berlatar belakangkan langit senja.

Dalam hatinya, Luhan bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kesepuluh sahabat barunya, dan… tentu saja Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kesebelas namja itu keluar dari sekolah saat hari sudah malam. Luhan agak menjauh dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terus menempel dari tadi.

Ditengah perjalanan menunggu Bus, insting Luhan mencium bau bahaya. Ia mendekap erat tattoo dipergelangan tangannya yang mulai menyala.

"Luhan, ada apa?." Tanya Tao yang melihat kegusaran di wajah sahabatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita." Bisiknya pelan kepada Tao.

Namun bukan hanya Tao yang mendengarnya, semua teman disana ikut mendengarkan ucapan Luhan, kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Teman-teman, aku mau mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dulu ya?." Ucap Kai tersenyum sumringah sembari melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ia peluk dari samping.

Chanyeol menarik Kai dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kai. Wajah teman-teman Kai tampak serius. Kyungsoo menyadari itu. Ia segera melirik dan melemparkan pandangan penuh selidik kearah Luhan. Namja itu hanya menunduk.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Mianhae sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah cemas Kai dan teman-temannya.

Ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing. Ia berlari menuju Bus yang berhenti, begitu Kai mengusir dengan gerakan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat. Kai menyebalkan sekali malam ini. Dari dalam Bus, ia masih dapat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

Bus mulai berjalan dan Kyungsoo semakin resah tatkala gerombolan gangster muncul dihadapan para sahabatnya.

Jadi itu yang mereka sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo?.

Apa kesepuluh temannya itu akan berkelahi dengan para gangster itu?.

Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jari-jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk bangku yang ada di dalam Bus.

Bagaimana ini?.

Para gangster itu terlihat sangat kuat, sementara kesepuluh temannya itu, tak ada potongan preman pun dari dalam diri mereka.

Bagaimana kalau mereka babak belur?.

Bagaimana kalau mereka mati?.

AHHH!.

"STOP!." Teriak Kyungsoo lantang.

Seketika Bus berhenti.

Kyungsoo keluar dari Bus begitu saja, mengacuhkan sopir Bus yang mengomel.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan bergerak secepat kilat, mengelak dan membalas serangan dari para Gangster. Kemampuannya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Pengalaman bertarung melawan berbagai macam musuh dan kekuatan yang berbeda membuatnya bisa mempertahankan dirinya dengan baik.

Luhan melirik disamping kirinya agak jauh, Kai juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia berhasil menggulingkan dan membuat babak belur Gangster yang menjadi lawannya.

Disudut lain, Tao dengan garangnya. Mencengkeram kerah baju salah satu Gangster, memukulnya berkali-kali sebelum menghempaskannnya ke lantai.

Namun, dari kesepuluh namja itu hanya mereka yang bertahan. Manik Luhan menangkap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Sehun, Xiumin dan Chen sudah terkapar dengan luka dimana-mana.

Seorang Gangster memukul Luhan, saat ia tidak konsen.

Sial!. Pekiknya dalam hati.

Ia geram, namja itu menarik gangster tersebut dan menghempaskannya ke tembok.

Fokus Luhan kembali kepada Kai yang keadaannya sudah berbalik. Bagaimanapun kuatnya Kai, kalau ia dilawan dari segala arah dengan jumlah lawan yang tak seimbang, ia pasti kalah.

Luhan semakin geram. Tatto di pergelangan tangan kirinya berkilat-kilat.

Ini semua salahnya.  
Kalau bukan karena dirinya, teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya ini, takkan terluka seperti itu.

"Gangster itu musuhku!. Dan tak ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka! Aku lah yang harus menyelesaikan ini semua!." Batin Luhan berkata.

Insting pemangsanya keluar. Sinyal merah di matanya menyorot setiap musuhnya. Mangsanya.

Ia bergerak maju, mengikuti sorotan sinyal merah membawanya.

Ia mencengkeram baju setiap musuh yang dilewatinya. Memukul. Memukul. Dan menghempaskannya. Berulang-ulang sampai musuhnya mulai terjatuh semuannya.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah datang di gedung tua, tempat teman-temannya bertarung. Ia tak mampu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Semuanya terkapar.

Hanya Luhan yang nampaknya masih berdiri walau dengan sempoyongan. Ia mencengkeram baju seorang yang lebih tua darinya. Berungkali, tinju Luhan mendarat di wajah gangster tersebut.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Hentikan Luhan." Teriaknya, namun tak mampu didengar luhan.

Kyungsoo berlari menyongsong Luhan dan menepuk pundaknya, bermaksud menghentikan Luhan menyiksa gangster tersebut.

Alih-alih Luhan berhenti. Ia malah menghempaskan Kyungsoo karena namja itu sudah berani mengganggu aktivitasnya. Kyungsoo terjatuh cukup keras menabrak tumpukan kardus kosong.

Luhan tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Namun beberapa detik setelah tangannya menghempaskan seseorang yang mungkin saja adalah sahabatnya, ia tersadar.

Gangster ditangannya, ia hempaskan begitu saja seperti sebuah boneka tak berdaya.

Luhan cemas. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sudah ia sakiti. Diluar dugaan, Kai menyambut Luhan dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kau melukai Kyungsoo, Bodoh!." Bentak Kai. Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan keras.

Namja bertubuh kurus itu hanya diam tak melawan.

Kai geram. Ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Dibelakangnya, disusul Chen dan Chanyeol yang memapah Kyungsoo. Namja itu berdarah disudut bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Luhan." Ucap kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai.

Walau terlihat sebal, tapi Kai tidak menghalangi niat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berbalik menemui Luhan yang duduk termenung. Mungkin menyesali perbuatannya.

Kyungsoo pelan-pelan menghampiri namja tersebut. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ia dapat melihat tattoo Luhan menyala. Lagi.

"Puas kau?.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. Wajah tampan yang manis itu nampak frustasi.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya?. Makhluk apa kau ini sebenarnya?." Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

Ia semakin membenci namja itu, begitu pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

Kyungsoo kesal. Ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tertunduk ditempatnya.

Berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk diotaknya.

Apakah setelah ini, ia masih memiliki teman?.

Yang jelas, gangster itu masih akan terus mengejarnya.

Perlahan tattoo di pergelangan tangan Luhan padam.

.

.

.

**Liars is To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

YA ALLOH AKHIRNYA WOLF DRAMA VERSION DI RILIS YA ALLLOOOHHHH~!...

ASTOGEH!... KRIS KECE YA ALLOOOHHH!...

LUHAN KEREN BANGET!.

KYUNGSOO KAU KENAPA NAAAKKKK!...

AAHHH! KAISOO MOMENT!~~~~

KENAPA TO BE CONTINUE YA ALLAAAAHHH!...

GIMANA NASIB LUHAN?

GUE PENGEN LIHAT LUHAN MENCABIK-CABIK SOHEE YA ALLAAAAHHH!...

.

.

.

Seperti itulah reaksi saya ketika WOLF Drama Version udah dirilis. Dan sore itu juga, saat-saat menunggu buka puasa yang gue habisin dengan mantengin Youtube. Gue heboh sendiri PEMIRSAH!...

Ini semua gara-gara 12 aliens yang tiba-tiba jadi Manusia Serigala.

Sialan Lo EXO. Loe udah banyak mengaruhin hidup gue. Semacam kalo ga ada elo ga asyik. Pwiihh… *abaikan*

.

FF ini saya tulis langsung malem itu juga berdasarkan imajinasi liar saya. Dan akhirnya, saya beri judul "Liars" juga. Walau sebenarnya sempet mau dikasih judul "Serigala berbulu Domba" #eh

Pada nyadar ga sih, Ada Kaisoo moment?

Itu lhoo…. Pas, Lulu nyikut (?) Kyungsoo sampe doi kebanting nabrak tumpukan kardus?. Trus mukanya berdarah2 padahal yang kena lantai tuh bagian belakang tubuhnya?

Haha

Itu gue udah yang kepikiran, Kai ngelabrak Luhan gegara dah berani nyakitin Kyungsoo… hahaha… KaiSoo Ciyeeee….

.

Banyak yang bilang kalo aktingnya Sohee ancur banget. Saya ga tau sih, gimana menilai acting seseorang, tapi emang tatapannya Sohee itu susah untuk diartikan :3 Loe Aja Yang Bego, Fha

Hahaha… at Alls,,, makasih banget buat mas Ronzzy Kevin yang sudah mengrivew MV Wolf yang cetar banget ini… Hahaha… XD Jadinya gue tau, maksud tatapan serigala betina ini apa *eh*

.

Ada banyak hal yang masih serba tanda Tanya di MV part 1 ini.

Apa hubungannya Kris dan Luhan?. Saudarakah?. Sahabatkah?. Trus si Bule Ngondek (baca: Kris) itu mau pergi kemana?. Naik haji kah?. Maen ke mekah kah?.

Hubungan Sohee (yang disini Kyungsoo) dengan Kai itu apa sih?... Pacarkah? Pembantukah?.

Yang paling ga mungkin, jadi dinnernya Kai sih ya?.

Gangster itu siapa sih sebenernya?...

Fanboy yang Over sampai ngejar2 Luhan gitu kah?. Berharap banget mau minta tanda tangan Luhan sampe dibela2in berantem? :3

Dan juga setting lompat2nya luhan sama gangster itu bener2 gaje. (ato gue aja yang bego.?) *Oke Abaikan*

Semuanya bakal terjawab kalo MV part 2 nya dah dirilis. Dan Kalopun nih FF belum di publish sampai MV part 2 nya sudah rilis, ya biarin aja kayak gini. Cz, ini buat penanda bagi gue, kalo gue udah sesinting ini gara2 EXO.

Btw, dari saya ke gue ya?.. Wkwkwk..

.

So, I waiting for your **Review** …


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Liars

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Bloody (?)

Rated : T

Cast : Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jong In (Kai)

Do Kyung Soo (Kyungsoo) Merangkap Sohee.

All Member EXO.

Pairing : HanSoo/KaiSoo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya dan SME.

Ide, Alur Cerita terinspirasi dari MV EXO-Wolf Drama Version. Tapi, kalimatnya adalah hasil dari pemikiran saya .

Walau terinspirasi, tapi ini sangat berbeda jauh… Hahaha… *ketawa Nista *dicekek

KyungSoo, Kai, Kris, Luhan, dan semua member Exo adalah Bias saya.

* * *

.

.

DIO LALALALALAALALA~~~~~ DIO LALALALALA~~~~

Gw udah janji sama diri sendiri kalo ini cerita bakalan gue miripin semirip2nya sama MVnya. Ga mau ngarang. Ngarangnya dikit2 aja.

Eh, Lu pade nyuruh gue buat versi imajinasi gue sendiri. Gue kan perang batin. :3  
Dan, ada yang bilang seruan cuap2 gue ketimbang EpEp gue. Sialan loe!...

Awas kalo elo g abaca cuap2 gue dibawah. Gue golok eloooo…~~~

.

**Ini Bukan PREDIKSI. Ini hanya FF selingan saja :3**

Anggap aja FF ini hiburan disela2 menunggu Drama version yang ga kunjung dirilis.:3…

Growling….Growling…. Like KEBO….

.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Selingan **

"**Manusia Seperti Apakah Qm?"**

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya. Dadanya serasa sesak. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal mengingat ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melawan para gangster.

Dan melukai Kyungsoo…

Luhan sadar, ia masih belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya. Bisa saja, kekuatan itu yang menguasai dirinya saat-saat ia terdesak.

Luhan mengusap tattonya. Mata teduhnya memandang nanar kearah tattoo tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang pernah ingin terlahir berbeda dengan manusia lainnya bukan?. Begitu juga aku, Soo-ya."

Namja berambut pirang itu beranjak bangun, diambilnya tas yang sempat ia buang di sudut ruangan.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Teriaknya.

Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Menjejakkan kakinya di tembok dan memutar tubuhnya.

Matanya melirik tembok yang kini tidak mulus lagi akibat tindakannya.

Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengumpat namun diurungkannya. Kilatan dimatannya, tattonya yang menyala menandakan ia bukan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Sisi lain dari diri Luhan.

"AAARRRGGHHH!..." Namja itu berteriak lagi. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang letih untuk berlari. Menghantam apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

"Soo-ya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?." Ujar Kai khawatir.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah tradisional Korea yang cukup besar dengan pagar beton menjulang tinggi mengelilinginya.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berbohong pada Oemma kalau aku habis tergelincir di toilet dan ketiduran disana." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kai –yang entah kenapa cerewet sekali malam ini-

Kyungsoo mengernyit merasakan luka disudut bibirnya. Kai melihatnya.

"Kalau kau tak ikut-ikutan, sok pahlawan kayak gitu. Kamu takkan terluka seperti ini, Soo…"

Kai mengusap darah yang masih membekas di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia memandang Kai yang juga memandangnya.

Sedetik yang cukup lama bagi keduanya, sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "Gumawo kai-ya"

Kai membalas senyum Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus masuk, dan membantumu berbicara pada orangtuamu?."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lagi, dan kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kai sempat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya antara kaget dan takut.

'Bagaimana mata itu bisa membelalak sebesar itu?.' Batin Kai.

"Kau sudah gila?. Apa kau mau aku dibunuh oemmaku karena membawa lelaki pulang semalam ini, hah?." Bentak Kyungsoo sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Apa salahnya Soo… Kau juga lelaki kan?."

"Eh…" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Bukan begitu, aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, aneh saja kalau aku membawamu kedalam rumahku… ng… malam-malam begini."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, kau tau kan harus menghubungi siapa?." Ucap Kai tegas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan manis.

"Ne."

Terkadang Kai memang terlalu posesif padahal mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tidak. Maksudku, hubungan yang istimewa disamping sahabat.

Tapi, itulah Kai. Dia selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu ada bagi Do Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kai bergerak ragu-ragu, namun ia berusaha melawannya. Ia menelangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di telinga Kyungsoo. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kedalam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dirinya kehilangan nafasnya. Dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan.

"Kau… mau apa?." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Semakin dekat.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup lagi untuk memandangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut mengecup dahinya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Wajah Kai tampak samar-samar sampai terlihat dengan sempurna dimatanya.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu, Soo ya."

Kai melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akibat perbuatan Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kayu yang lebih mirip gerbang sebuah kerajaan itu dengan slow motion. Pelaaaan…. Pelaaan…

**KrRIEK!.**

Namja manis itu terdiam, menunggu reaksi berikutnya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut. Bunyi 'KRIEK' terdengar sekali lagi.

Dihadapan pagar yang kokoh dan angkuh itu, seorang namja mengawasi Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tak terlihat.

Namja itu, Luhan.

Xi Lu han.

Luhan bertengger di cabang pohon apel yang tumbuh dihalaman rumah yang ada dihadapan rumah Kyungsoo.

Namja itu menggigit sisi apel dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar.

Disana, dalam radius 50 meter dari tempat Luhan, seorang namja tan tengah bersiul kegirangan. Berlawanan dengan keadaan hati Luhan saat ini. Luhan mendengus kesal dan mengayunkan apelnya.

'**Duaggk'**

Tepat.

Luhan mengambil satu buah apel lagi. Ia menggigit salah satu sisinya dan bersiul-siul gembira.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

'**Duagk!'**

"AAHHH!" Teriak Kai kesal.

Ada seseorang yang dengan sengajanya menimpuk kepalanya dari belakang.

Kai reflek berbalik dan mencoba mencari siapa yang sengaja berbuat iseng kepadanya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada angin yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berserakan di tanah.

Kai mulai merinding.

Hampir saja, ia berbalik dan berlari, sampai kakinya menyenggol sebuah apel. Ia menunduk utuk mengambilnya.

"Sepertinya, tidak mungkin apel ini jatuh dengan sendirinya." Lirih Kai sambil memutar apel tersebut.

Ada bekas gigitan seseorang disana.

Mata Kai menatap lurus ke sebuah pohon apel tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kosong.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Kai menggigit sisi yang bebas dari gigitan seseorang tersebut. Dan pergi menjauh.

Dipohon apel yang sempat dikira Kai tidak ada siapa-siapa, Luhan masih bersiul kegirangan sambil mengunyah apelnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo…" Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Semua siswa memandang kesana. Terutama Kai dan kesembilan temannya.

Kyungsoo juga ikut memandangnya. Bukan pandangan membunuh yang penuh kebencian seperti teman lainnya, lebih ke pandangan datar.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kyungsoo ssi." Ujar Luhan berusaha ramah terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kusarankan jangan duduk disamping Kyungsoo lagi, mulai sekarang." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan memandang namja tan itu dengan tatapan tenang.

"Kau bukan guruku yang harus kuhormati Kai. Ini tempat dudukku dan…." Luhan melihat Kai menyeret kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya.

"….Dan, dengan siapapun Kyungsoo duduk itu bukan urusanmu kan?." Lanjutnya tegas.

Kai memandang Luhan dengan tidak suka, begitu sebaliknya. Ada aura permusuhan yang terpancar di mata keduanya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya. Ia melepas pegangan tangan Kai dilengannya.

"Sudahlah Kai. Biarkan Luhan duduk disini, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo kalem.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pindah bangku, Soo-ya" Kata Kai sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau masih bisa mengawasiku dari bangkumu."

Akhirnya, Kai mengalah. Ia membiarkan Luhan duduk ditempatnya dan iapun pergi kebangkunya.

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas kearah Kai kemudian memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terlalu mual untuk membalas senyuman Luhan. Ia memilih memberikan tatapan dingin dan duduk dibangkunya dalam diam.

Luhan mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Luhan basa-basi.

Kyungsoo memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Luhan kembali tersenyum. Tangannya terayun menyentuh sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Ada bekas luka disana.

Kyungsoo menghindari tangan Luhan yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Kau tau kan, aku bukan manusia biasa?. Aku bisa menyembuhkan lukamu." Bisik Luhan pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Dari balik tengkuk Kyungsoo, Luhan dapat melihat mata Kai berkilat benci menatapnya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan tangan Luhan menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Alis Kyungsoo bertaut memandang Luhan.

Yang dipandang malah tertawa ringan.

"Kau berharap akan terjadi apa?."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sebal.

"Sebaiknya kau segera meminta maaf kepada teman-teman bukan malah bertingkah sok manis seperti itu. Ini semua tidak lucu Xi Lu Han. Semua luka yang ada di tubuh teman-temanku, dan juga di wajahku, itu semua bukan lelucon." Lirih Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Luhan termenung. Sementara itu, Seosaengnim memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan buku-bukunya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia berusaha tak terlihat buru-buru walaupun sebenarnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas. Luhan sedari tadi memandanginya dengan mulut menggumam tanpa suara, membuat Kyungsoo risih. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tatapan namja yang dari awal perjumpaannya sudah ia curigai bukan namja biasa.

"Apa kau buru-buru?." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat dan berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk berbicara?." Tanya Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Dibangkunya, Luhan frustasi. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"ARGH!." Desisnya pelan.

Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang beranjak menjauhi kelas. Luhan buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak,

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI!... AKU INGIN BICARA!."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan sebagian anak yang tengah bermain gitar di bangku paling depan menoleh memandang Luhan.

Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan topi, -jengah-

Sehun, Suho, Chen, Xiumin dan beberapa anak yang ingin pergi kekantin, menghentikan langkahnya.

Lay yang memeriksa daftar absensi siswa tampak tidak tertarik.

Sementara Tao yang tertidur dibangku paling belakang, tidak merasa terusik sama sekali.

"Kalian bersembilan, bolehkah aku berbicara pada kalian?." Ujar Luhan dengan suara normal tanpa berteriak.

Kai menghirup nafas berat.

Suho memandangnya sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum kearah teman-temannya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak berpandangan saling bertanya lewat tatapan mata.

Suho dan Xiumin yang menghampiri Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin bicara pada kalian." Ucap Luhan sembari menatap Suho.

"Seharusnya memang begitu." Jawab Suho singkat.

Matanya melirik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, dengan sekali tatap dan gerakan kepala, mereka mengerti apa yang diinginkan Suho.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"Oh, iya. Kai sebaiknya kamu bangunkan Tao dan segera ikuti kami." Ucap Suho terkesan memerintah.

Kai mengambil topi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebal.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara pada kami, ikuti kami." Ucap Suho kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk ringan.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang terjebak di atap gedung sekolah yang beralaskan semen tersebut.

Beberapa siswa datang dari arah tangga, menimbulkan tebaran debu karena langkah kaki mereka.

Cuaca cerah dan hari sangat terik sekali saat ini, Luhan tak habis fikir kenapa Suho membawanya dan kedelapan anak lainnya ketempat sepanas atap sekolah.

"Sudah katakan saja Luhan, kulitku bisa menghitam tau?." Cibir baekhyun. Ia mendekap kedua lengannya.

Luhan hampir saja membuka mulutnya, ketika Suho berkata.

"Aku tau, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kita terlalu gegabah. Kita menerima tantangan para gangster itu tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Tanpa memikirkan strategi terlebih dahulu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak SMA biasa seperti kami ini?. Kami tak bisa membantumu. Kau jadi kesusahan dan harus menolong kami…"

Kai memandang Suho dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Saat kau tak sengaja melukai Kyungsoo… Kami tau, seharusnya kami tak marah kepadamu. Kau hanya mencoba membantu kami dengan menghajar semua gangster itu, dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghadangmu dari belakang. Aku tau itu semua. Tapi, kami juga tidak terima jika kamu menyakiti sahabat kami." Lanjut Suho.

Luhan memandang kearah Suho.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membawa kalian kedalam masalahku. Gangster itu hanya mengincarku, bukan kalian. Aku berjanji takkan menyusahkan kalian lagi…."

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya sesaat untuk melihat luka-luka yang ada di wajah 'teman-teman barunya' itu.

"…Dan untuk luka yang kalian dapatkan, aku meminta maaf untuk itu semua."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Luhan." Cetus Kai dingin.

"Lalu kau mau apa Kai?." Tanya Suho.

Mendengar Suho yang berkata, Kai terdiam. Bibirnya menggeram lirih. Matanya mengawasi Luhan dengan tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya gangster itu ada masalah apa denganmu?." Celetuk Lay.

Semua mengangguk-angguk mendukung pertanyaan Lay.

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh tau.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja, selama kalian tidak mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya." Jawab Luhan.

Suho memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hening.

'**DUAGK'**

Beberapa mata terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian yang baru saja ditangkap oleh mata mereka dengan sangat cepat.

"Kai…" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Itu untuk membalas perbuatanmu kepada Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai beringas.

Luhan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena dipukul Kai.

"Dan ini…"

'**DUAGK' **

"Dan ini untuk rasa sakit hatiku." Lanjut Kai.

Luhan hanya menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Jika itu semua bisa membuatmu lega, lakukan saja Kai-ya." Ujarnya.

Bibir Kai menggeretak, tangannya mengepal. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi di wajah manis Luhan, sebelum Baekhyun menhentikannya.

"Kai… Bolehkah aku melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk.

Suho membiarkan saja, perbuatan teman-temannya.

"Aku jago dalam hapkido…" Ucap Baekhyun memulainya dengan percakapan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Mungkin, ini akan sakit." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Lakukanlah Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghirup nafas berat.

"**HIYAAAAA"**

Luhan berusaha tidak menutup matanya.

'**DAP'**

Hening.

Luhan menatap bagian telapak sepatu milik baekhyun yang ada tepat dihadapannya. Kira-kira 5 centimeter dari matanya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas." Ujarnya

Baekhyun melangkah terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga, disusul Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

Kai yang paling terakhir. Ia menghampiri luhan sebelum dia menyusul teman yang lainnya.

"Aku peringatkan kepadamu. Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Kyungsoo sepucuk jarimupun." Bisik Kai ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan berdecih pelan.

Kai berlalu pergi.

"Kai, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?." Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik sekilas punggung Luhan.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Luhan membalik badannya. Dilihatnya punggung Kai yang menghilang dibalik tangga.

"Cih. Kurasa ini juga bukan urusanmu."

Luhan mengusap darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruangan kelasnya dengan menunduk.

"Annyeong Hasseyo, Seosaengnim. Maaf saya telat." Ucapnya tetap menunduk.

Tiffany Seosaengnim menatap wajah muridnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu itu, Luhan ssi?." Tanyanya.

Tiffany melihat pipi kiri Luhan bengkak, begitu juga dengan bibirnya. Disudutnya nampak bekas darah yang masih belum mengering.

"Ng… saya baru jatuh dari tangga."

Tiffany mendekat. Disentuhnya lebam yang ada di pipi Luhan. Namja manis itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Pergilah ke UKS." Ucap Tiffany singkat.

"Arraseumnida." Luhan mengangguk dan mundur perlahan.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Luhan sejak kedatangannya di kelas, mengedikkan matanya heran.

"Ng… Seosaengnim. Izinkan saya membantu Luhan mengobati lukanya." Cetusnya, setelah mengacungkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Kai membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Tiffany lebih kepada tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa kau mau bolos pelajaranku Kyungsoo-ssi?." Ujar Tiff.

"Anniyo saem. Aku bahkan sudah mempelajari pelajaran hari ini jauh-jauh hari. Jika seosaengnim meragukan saya, saem boleh menguji saya sepulang sekolah nanti." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Tiffany mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya, baikah. Kau boleh pergi."

Kyungsoo membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dibangkunya, Kai menggegam erat pensilnya. Sangat erat, hingga batang pensil tersebut patah menjadi dua. Mulutnya kembali menggeram.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan tahu Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan, tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

Tangan Kyungsoo refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya. Menyuruhnya berjalan untuk lebih cepat.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Namja ini…

"_Do Kyungsoo._

_Sepertinya kau bukan namja biasa, _

_Karena kau sudah membuat namja sepertiku…_

_Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersamamu."_

Batin Luhan. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari lingkaran telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang pergelangannya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo membawa Luhan kesebuah ruangan yang lebih sempit dari ruangan kelas. Ruang UKS. Ruang bercat putih yang entah kenapa bisa tercium bau obat didalamnya.

"Duduklah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo intens. Kyungsoo yang merasa risih balas memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!." Bentaknya.

"Soo-ya, bolehkah aku tidur saja?." Pinta Luhan manja.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Terserah."

Luhan tersenyum kemenangan, namun segera merubah raut mukanya setelah Kyungsoo memandangnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu ha?." Ucap Kyungsoo ketus namun terlihat perhatian.

Jari jemarinya yang lentik mengusap pipi Luhan yang lebam dengan kapas yang telah diberi cairan antiseptic.

Luhan menggenggam pergelangan Kyungsoo, membuat namja bermata bulat itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Apa kau mencemaskanku?." Ujar Luhan.

Ia memandang mata Kyungsoo intens seperti yang sering dilakukannya.

Kyungsoo serasa berhenti bernafas. Tatapan Luhan begitu tulus, lembut… dan terkesan memohon. Memohon untuk tetap berada disisinya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada difikiranmu Soo-ya?." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, "Tidak ada."

"Boleh aku membaca fikiranmu?." Lirih Luhan.

Refleks, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Apa kau bisa membaca fikiran seseorang juga!."

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"HAHAHAH… Ternyata kau mudah sekali dibohongi Soo-ya!. AHAHAHA…."

Kyungsoo mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan tanganku!." Bentak Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam. Ia membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo lepas dari cengkeramannya.

"Apa kau marah?."

"Yes!. Aku akan menambah luka dipipimu itu kalau kau tak segera menceritakan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini!."

"Ini semua karena kau."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

"Kai memukulku karena dia cemburu melihatmu bersamaku!." Jelas Luhan tegas.

"he!. Kai melakukan itu, bukan karena dia cemburu kepadamu!. Dia melakukan itu karena dia membelaku!. Dia ingin membalaskan perbuatanmu kepadaku kemarin!." Kyungsoo tersulut api emosi.

"Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?."

"Aku…" kyungsoo memandang luhan. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bisa. Kau lelaki kan?." Pancing Luhan.

"Kurasa… Aku sedikit istimewa." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Luhan berusaha menahan tertawa, "Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kai?."

"Ani. Kami hanya teman baik. Dia banyak membantuku. Dia juga melindungiku. Kurasa, dia hanya kasihan padaku karena aku begitu lemah."

"Menurutku tidak." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti perasaan Kai. Perasaan selalu ingin melindungi lelaki lemah yang imut sepertimu." Goda Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menyerna ucapan Luhan.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya. Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu. Jadikanlah aku sandaran… Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

"Kamu ngomong apa?. Kalau aku terus-terusan bersandar kepada orang lain, kapan aku bisa berjalan sendiri?. Lagipula…" Kyungsoo menatap lebam yang ada di pipi Luhan.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku bisa mempercayai orang yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri untuk melindungiku." Lanjutnya.

Luhan tertawa.

"Dan… bagaimana bisa, aku mempercayai namja yang sudah menyakitiku untuk melindungiku."

Luhan terpaksa menghentikan tertawanya.

Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Kyungsoo yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

Hening.

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku mau kembali kekelas dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Luhan mencoba menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan menarik lengannya.

"Apa lagi?." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?."

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kai memandangi Handphonenya. Sudah berulangkali ia berusaha menghubungi nomer ponsel Kyungsoo. Tapi, namja itu tidak sekalipun menjawabnya. Alih-alih menjawabnya, bahkan handphonenya pun tidak aktif.

"Kau kemana Soo..?" Lirih Kai khawatir.

Ia masih ingat saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas saat jam terakhir tadi. Ia hanya mengambil tasnya dan tas Luhan lalu izin lagi untuk keluar kelas.

Tunggu.

Kyungsoo juga mengambil tas milik Luhan.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo sekarang tengah bersama luhan…" Lirih Kai.

Tangannya meremas-remas Handphone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Disebuah jalanan yang lenggang, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah jalan berseberangan.

"Oh, ya. Soo-ya, boleh aku pinjam Handphonemu?." Tanya Luhan.

"Untuk apa?." Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin tau nomer handphonemu."

"Kenapa harus meminjam handphoneku?. Aku hafal nomerku koq. Aku bisa mengejakannya untukmu."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berfikir sesaat sebelum menyerahkan ponsel yang ada didalam tasnya ketangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Anak manis."

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir.

Luhan membuka ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Ternyata benar seperti yang diperkirakan Luhan.

Ada puluhan Missed Call dari Kai. Kyungsoo yang cuek, pasti lupa mengecek handphonenya.

"Modus senyap lagi." Batin Luhan. "Mungkin, ini saatnya Kyungsoo bersamaku Kai."

Luhan mematikan Handphone Kyungsoo, setelah sebelumnya menyalin nomer Kyungsoo kedalam Hanphonenya.

"Lama sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku?." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghirup nafas berat.

Mata teduh Luhan memandang kearah awan putih yang bergerak perlahan menyapu langit biru.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu mulut Luhan bersua.

"Kamu suka membaca komik, Soo-ya?." Akhirnya mulut Luhan berkata.

Walau merasa pertanyaan Luhan aneh tapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi, aku juga suka sih, mengkoleksi komik yang terkenal."

"Kalau begitu kau pernah membaca NARUTO?."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut.

"Apa kau mau bilang, kalau ditubuhmu ada rubah berekor Sembilan?."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Atau… jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang Vampir?."

Luhan masih tertawa.

"Ya! Jawab Aku!."

"Oke Baiklah." Luhan mengambil nafas untuk menghentikan nafsu tertawanya.

"Setidaknya aku dan Naruto memiliki beberapa persamaan. Kami sama-sama tidak memiliki orangtua. Kami berdua memiliki kekuatan yang diincar oleh segerombolan orang yang identitasnya masih belum diketahui."

"Bisakah kau mempermudah penjelasanmu?." Sela Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghirup nafas berat.

"Intinya, Aku memiliki kekuatan dan ada sekelompok orang yang mengincarku."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. "Apa hanya kau yang diincar?."

"Tidak. Ada seseorang lagi."

"Dia siapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya, ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau mau memegang tanganku dengan manja disepanjang jalan pulang."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Mimpi!. Xi Lu Han!. Aku takkan melakukannya!." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Luhan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya jauh dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkejut.

Tattoo ditangannya berkilat.

"Astaga… Jangan sekarang Tuhan…."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Yakin?.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Disatu sisi. Disebuah tempat yang gelap dan dingin. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya ruangan tersebut berasal dari cahaya yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kaca.

'**PRANG'**

Sebuah pigura jatuh begitu saja dilantai.

Nampak foto sepasang namja berbaur dengan pecahan kaca yang berasal dari pigura yan sama.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi memungut foto tersebut.

"Luhan…"

.

.

.

.

.

**LIARS is To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

**Big Thanks To :**

**yoo araa, soo baby, pipin , fzhdryn , Thewi Choi, aoudiena , 12Wolf, Dhila1412, Kang Hyun Yoo, diyaas, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, , lailatul exotic, nadia'ongin , Luhan Deer , Leader Kwon, ajib4ff, NutriSari , aniati4, BunnyPoro.**

Cuap2?. Maaf tidak ada. BYE.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong semuanyaaaa~~~…..

Gue catet ini jam **9:23 P.M** **Tuesday, August 20, 2013 **Dengan Kondisi tubuh yang ga fit.  
Gue batuk pilek, pusing, demam, batuk berdahak… #BerasaIklan. Well, Ga separah itu juga sih…

Cuman akibatnya, gue ga bisa bantuin Chen sama Baekhyun nyanyi lagu immortal song atow apadeh judulnya, dah nenek2 sering lupa mah gue :3.

Baekhyun sedih ga ada gue.

Chen merana tanpa kehadiran gue.

Dan itu boOng. An. BoOngAn.

….Gue ga mau ngelucu karena ini bukan FF lucu. Gue tegesin lagi, ini **BUKAN FF LUCU.**

**.**

Anjiir banget deh.

Perut gue nih mules banget, soalnya gue kedatengan penyakitnya cewek. U-Know lah...What I Mean.

Dan… Bener2 ANJIR banget lo! Nadia'Boongin (apadeh) Review loe bikin perut gue yang rasanya ketusuk2, semakin ketusuk-tusuk, menggelinjang tidak sempurna sampai akhirnya gue gulung2 di kasur.

Beberapa juga ada Reviewer yang ngereview sama parahnya kayak si Nadia tukang boong (Mian, Habis nama lu gitu siiii :3)

Dan, (Alhamdullillah ya…) Ada yang masih waras.

Gue ga bisa bales atu-atu Review kalian bukannya gue sombong ato males (tapi emang iya. *abaikan)

Tapi lebih kepada perut gue udah bener2 sakit. HATI GUE JUGA SAKIT.

.

SM ITU TROLL.

SM ITU NYEBELIN.

SM PENGERUK UANG DIDOMPET.

SM ITU TUKANG PHP.

SM ITU SUKA BIKIN GOSIP/RUMOUR/HOAX.

SM ITU SUKA BANGET CARI SENSASI.

SM ITU **S**ETAN **M**ANJA TAPI ENTAH KENAPA GUE GA PERNAH BISA MOVE ON DARI ARTIS2NYA!.

Dari TVXQ! Sampe bocah setan EXO. Gue suka semua MASYA AWOOOOHHH~~~.

Gue rasanya yang sudah ter**EXO**nisasi, ber**SHINEE**kan **SNSD**.

.

Dan tadi sore, twitter rameeee banget yang katanya SM mau ngerilis MV WOLF Drama version part 2, GROWL Drama Version.

Pokoknya ada DRAMA-DRAMAnya….

Gue suka banget kalo ada MV drama-drama gitu..:3

Yang kayak, 'Before U Go'nya TVXQ!, 'Only One'nya BoA, 'Day By Day'nya T-ARA, 'Haru-Haru'nya BigBang, sama semua MVnya 2.A.M gue suka… :3

Eh, NUE'ST juga boleh deh… :3

.

Tapi akhirnya sahabat pembaca!.

Yang dirilis adalah MV GROWL Versi Close-Up member dicampur Background baru, pake baju baru, rambut baru (cih, rambutnya Kyungsoo). Ditempel MV lama.

Ekspresi Gue yang semula

n_n - AOA- -_- - -_- - ZZZZ - R.I.P

Mian, gue ga gitu jago buat EMOT.

.

Rasanya ga enak kalo ada barang baru ga gue nistain, ups.. komentarin.

Selama gue nulis ini, gue udah muter youtube ada mungkin 50 kalian lebih. Baik yang Chinnese Version maupun Korean Version.

Ets… Jangan bilang gue keren dulu,

Justru gue berasa, bego banget. Ngetik cerita macem gini aja butuh suara anak kancil menye-menye sampe hampir RATUSAN!.

Gila!, loe (EXO) kira lagu elu itu easy listening gitu… :3 Gw sih lebih prefer lagu LUCKY, ato ga BEIBI DON KERRAAAIIII…. #Eaaa.

.

Apaan pas partnya D.O yang di Chinnese vers. Kedengeran kayak…

"**Heeeyyy… Mandiiin Eyang Subur. Biar Dapet wejangan Subur…"**

BWEEEEhhhh….

.

Past part 'Ereurong2' itu kedengeran kayak **"Da berondong… berondong…. Berondong ….Euy…. Berondong… berondong…. Berondong….Euy"**

Oke, gue akuin telinga gue konslet.

.

Totally, Gue demen banget gayanya Kai. Dari atas sampe bawah Kai itu yang Eye Catching banget!.  
Beda banget sama kancil kesayangan gue, Si DIO si MARKONAH.

Apaan rambut MODEL KAYAK GITU….

AMPUN!. Gue ga demen!.  
plis.

Tapi alasan utama gue muter yang Chinese Version lebih sering ketimbang yang Korean karena D.O di Shoot paling banyak disitu… LOL.

.

Oke, Gue kebanyakan bacot. FF ini gue publish besok aja. Sekarang gue ngantuk.

Ei, ya…

**Chapter depan, gue nunggu 7 hari. Kalo sampe Drama Version belum dirilis gue bakal buatin FF prediksi buat pembaca sekalian.. :3**

Tapi gue bingung nih, KaiSoo apa HanSoo… :3

Diakhir chapter gue kasih bonus 'EXO WOLF –salah denger-

Semoga lucu… :3

**So, Stay Tune of My FF… :3**

Salam **BERONDONG!.**  
.

.

.

LADIOLA LA DIOLA… LA DIO LA DIO LA…..~~~

**Review please… :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Liars

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Bloody (?)

Rated : T

Cast : Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jong In (Kai)

Do Kyung Soo (Kyungsoo) Merangkap Sohee.

All Member EXO.

Pairing : HanSoo/KaiSoo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya dan SME.

Ide, Alur Cerita terinspirasi dari MV EXO-Wolf Drama Version. Tapi, kalimatnya adalah hasil dari pemikiran saya .

Walau terinspirasi, tapi ini sangat berbeda jauh… Hahaha… *ketawa Nista *dicekek

Baekhyun cinta gue. Member EXO bias gue.

.

.

.

Baby Don't Cry! Tonight!.

Cz Kalo lu nangis rambutnya Luhan jadi Item!.

Cakep putih2 gitu ih~~

.

**Baca aja. Di part awal mungkin kalimatnya ga enak, tapi semakin ketengah semakin asyik kog!. Hehe**

Maaf masih bersambung soalnya nggak nemu ide. Idenya diambil Baekhyun :3

.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three : **

"**Growl"**

.

.

.

"Astaga… Jangan sekarang Tuhan…."

Luhan mengusap tattonya pelan, perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti dirinya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari Luhan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, menoleh. Namja imut itu mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat Luhan yang terdiam seolah tengah berfikir keras.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan ssi?." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap cepat kemata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut menyadari mata Luhan yang berubah jadi merah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"ah!. Anniyo. Ayo kita pergi."

Kyungsoo bingung, namun ia mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum, ia meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya erat. Kyungsoo tidak menolak.

Mereka melewati jalanan sempit dengan diam.

"Luhan… tanganmu." Lirih Kyungsoo saat ia merasakan setruman seperti yang pertama kali ia rasakan saat menyentuh tattoo Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya diremas dengan keras oleh Luhan.

"Ah!." Teriak Kyungsoo refleks.

"Luhan lepaskan!." Kyungsoo memberontak.

Seolah sadar, Luhan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mencium bau musuh di dekat sini."

Pandangan Luhan was-was, ia memutar matanya kesana-sini. Kyungsoo memegang tangannya dengan gemetaran.

"Aku mohon tunggullah disini, jangan kemana-mana." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan segera melesat menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, saat Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dipergelangan tangan kanannya, membekas cengkeraman tangan Luhan.

Tentu saja itu perih.

Angin dipertengahan musim gugur membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tangannya refleks menyentuh tengkuknya, dan perlahan ia membalik badannya.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak.

Belum sempat ia menghirup nafas,

Ketika…

'**BAGGKKK!'**

'**BRUGGKK!'**

Mata Kyungsoo masih belum berkedip.

Tubuhnya kaku.

Perlahan ia menghirup nafas.

"Soo-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?." Seorang namja tan meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

Entahlah, apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia menangis.

"Kai…hiks…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kai tersenyum senang, saat Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam di bahu Kai. Ia sungguh sangat sadar, ketika ia berbalik dan melihat gangster bertubuh kekar mengacungkan tongkat baseball kearahnya.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan gangster tersebut, Kai menghantamkan batu bata yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana ke bahu gangster itu Hingga ia tersungkur didepan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia terbangun." Ujar Kai walaupun ia masih enggan melepas Kyungsoo dari dekapannya.

"Ne."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kai. Ia berjalan lebih dulu didepan namja tan itu.

Kai bergegas menyusulnya.

'**Tap!.'**

Kyungsoo terkejut, hari ini banyak sekali yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

Kai langsung berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, begitu mengetahui Luhan meloncat dari pagar beton dan jatuh dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Neo… Gwaenchanaeyo?." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tersenyum. Ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, dan ia enggan banyak berbicara.

"Gwaenchana. Tadi ada Kai yang menyelamatkanku."

Luhan tersenyum tulus memandang Kai, walau dilubuk hatinya ia benar-benar tidak rela yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo adalah Kai.

Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir celaka.

Namun, yang menyelamatkannya adalah Kai.

Saingannya.

Kai menatap dingin kearah Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo walau hanya sepucuk jarimu!. Apalagi sampai kau melukainya!." Teriak Kai emosi.

Luhan terdiam.

"Sudahlah Kai… Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu." Kyungsoo menarik baju seragam Kai.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Kai dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Kyungsoo… Kai… tunggu." Celetuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Mau tak mau Kai pun ikut berhenti.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti menyukaimu. Dengan begitu kau tak akan terluka."

Setelah berkata demikian Luhan beranjak pergi.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa, Luhan tadi mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku.?" Lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan debaran di jantungnya.

_Omona!._

_Apa yang sedang kurasakan?._

_Apa maksud perkataan Luhan tadi?_

Berbagai pertanyaan melingkupi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." Bisikan Kai ditelinganya, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

Jantung Kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang, saat tiba-tiba Kai menautkan jemarinya di jemari milik Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdebar.

Sial!.

'_Apa Kai juga menyukaiku?.'_

Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kai masih memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha agar tidak bergetar. Sebenarnya, ia sangat gugup berada disamping Kyungsoo, apalagi dengan keadaan tangannya bertautan dengan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Ng… Kai, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, rumahmu kan…." Ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, namun segera di potong oleh Kai.

"Kenapa _Handphone_mu tadi mati?." Tanya Kai dingin.

Kyungsoo agak takut menghadapi Kai yang seperti ini.

"Mana mungkin, tadi masih menyala kok saat Luhan meminjamnya." Ujar Kyungsoo. Namja itu meraih tas ransel dipunggungnya dan mengeluarkan benda tipis bernama _Handphone _itu.

"Ah!..mati. Mungkin baterainya habis." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia hampir memasukkan kembali _Handphone_nya kedalam tas saat tangan Kai meraihnya.

Kai menekan tombol untuk menyalakan _Handphone _Kyungsoo, dan Bingo!. Benda itu menyala, menampakkan Wallpaper pegunungan yang segar.

"Kenapa kau tak mengecek _Handphone_mu saat Luhan mengembalikannya!. Dan Kenapa kau meminjamkan _Handphone_mu kepadanya!. Hah!." Bentak Kai emosi.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa Kai bisa semarah ini?

"Memang apa masalahnya denganmu!. Apa hakmu membentak-bentakku!." Kyungsoo balas berteriak. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang selalu diawasi oleh ayah yang over protektif.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!. Kenapa kau juga membentakku!."

Kyungsoo sebal mendengar nada bicara Kai yang semakin meninggi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus mengadukan segala perbuatanku kepadamu!."

"Kau selalu terlibat dalam masalah!. Kau selalu membahayakan dirimu!. Kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo!. Kau butuh orang sepertiku disampingmu."

Kyungsoo tau, maksud Kai baik.

Kyungsoo tau, Kai selalu membantunya, menyelamatkannya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Namja bermata bulat itu menghirup nafas berat.

"Sebelumnya, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi. Dan juga sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Ini sudah dekat dari rumahku, sebaiknya kamu kembali dan aku bisa pulang sendiri kerumahku." Ujar Kyungsoo. Nada suaranya sudah menurun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang rumahmu."

"Pulanglah!. Aku mau sendiri."

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku hanya…"

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku. Iya aku tau." Sela Kyungsoo, "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku, cepatlah berbalik dan pulanglah kerumahmu."

"Kau marah padaku?."

"Aku bisa saja, terkena darah tinggi, penyakit jantung, stroke, atau semacamnya kalau kau masih ada dihadapanku!. Aku muak padamu!. Mulai sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri!." Kesal Kyungsoo.

Ia mempergegas langkahnya. Baru kali ini, dia bertengkar dengan Kai. Dan barukali ini juga, ia dibentak dan membentak Kai.

"Sial." Decih Kyungsoo.

Dibelakangnya, Kai masih memandang punggung kyungsoo nanar. Pikirannya gusar. Mulutnya sesekali membuka namun segera menutup kembali.

"Kyungsoo…

.

…..SARANGHAE!." Teriak Kai.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan menghirup nafas berat. Seolah tidak peduli, Ia tidak menoleh melainkan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk mencerna dua ucapan namja yang hari ini didengarnya.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk.

Namja bermata bulat itu, menatap atap kamarnya. Bayangan kejadian tadi, seolah terputar disana. Begitu juga dengan ucapan Kai dan Luhan yang seolah berdengung ditelinganya.

"AAhhh!"

Teriak Kyungsoo refleks. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, berharap semua bayangan dan suara-suara yang berdengung ditelinganya itu menghilang.

Tapi tunggu.

Kyungsoo mendengar ada bunyi berisik yang nyata, bukan lagi imajinasinya. Namja itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Diraihnya payung berwarna merah yang ada didekat jendela. Bisa saja, itu berguna.

Kyungsoo menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar yang lebih mirip dua pintu dengan kaca besar. Jendelanya terbuka.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi, kyungsoo yakin ada orang yang mengintipnya tadi.

Dan suara berisik itu?...

Penasaran, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih menggunakan sendal didalam rumah, tapi ia tak peduli. Akan banyak memakan waktu, jika ia pergi dulu mengambil sendal rumah. Bisa saja, mangsanya sudah tidak terlihat.

Bahkan, sekarang pun ia sudah tidak ada. Entah itu manusia, hewan, atau sekedar daun yang jatuh. Bisa saja, itu juga hanya imajinasi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hampir menyerah dan berbalik ke kamarnya, saat melihat rumput yang seperti habis terinjak.

Namja itu tersenyum.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak kaki tersebut. Dan jejak kaki itu, membawanya ke jalan buntu.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Tembok beton menjulang dihadapannya. Yap!. Pagar rumahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika menemukan ada bercak darah di tembok tersebut.

"Hanya manusia jadi-jadian yang bisa melompati pagar keluarga Do. Aku akan mengungkap keberadaanmu. Pasti."

Setelah melakukan monolog dengan tembok dihadapannya, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju jalan utama. Kalau ada pintu, kenapa dia harus susah payah memanjat?.

Toh, Kyungsoo hanya manusia biasa. Bukan manusia jadi-jadian seperti orang iseng yang meloncati pagar rumahnya.

Kyungsoo pergi dari rumahnya tanpa membawa apa-apa. Hanya baju seragam yang dipakainnya, sendal berwarna biru lembut dengan pita diatasnya (Kyungsoo mengeluh, kenapa dia harus memakainya!.), dan payung berwarna merah (Kenapa ini juga bisa dibawanya?). Bahkan, ia pun tidak sempat brpamitan dengan pembantu dirumahnya. Bisa saja, oemma dan appa Kyungsoo mencarinya saat pulang nanti.

Sekali Kyungsoo tetap saja Kyungsoo.

Dia adalah namja dengan sifat ingin tahu yang sangat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo menemukan kembali tetasan darah di tanah. Hanya sedikit yang tercecer di tanah, tapi banyak jejak darah di tembok yang dilaluinya. Ini membuat pekerjaan Kyungsoo mudah. Membuntuti orang yang membuntutinya. Haha… kedengarannya aneh.

Diotaknya, Kyungsoo sudah mengarang kejadian tadi. Seorang manusia jadi-jadian mengintai dirumahnya, kemudian ia kabur saat Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Ia terburu-buru dan meloncati pagar rumah, akibatnya tangannya berdarah dan menetes ditanah. Manusia jadi-jadian itu kesakitan, jadi ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, makanya ia berpegangan pada tembok.

Ha!.

Anggap saja, Kyungsoo tidah pernah mengarang cerita itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terhenti.

Sial!.

Jejaknya menghilang tepat dijalan raya. Apa mungkin, manusia jadi-jadian itu naik taksi, bajaj, atau sejenisnya?. Entahlah.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan akan pulang, ketika matanya menatap namja tan berjalan tidak jauh dihadapannya. Kyungsoo ingin menyapanya, tapi ia ingat mereka sedang musuhan. Dan perlakuan Kai kepadanya tadi, membuat Kyungsoo ingin berlari dan memukulnya dari belakang.

Ugh!. Kyungsoo benar-benar sebal.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kai berjalanan jauh masuk kedalam gang, ia berbelok ke kiri. Masuk ke sebuah gang lagi dan berjalan jauh lagi. Nafas kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal. Dia menyesal, kenapa tidak membawa serta air minum dan sedikit camilan. Astaga… dia lapar sekali.

"Apa masih lama Kai?." Cetus Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo segera mendekap mulutnya dan bersembunyi.

"Kyungsoo pabo!." Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati agar Kai tidak melihatnya.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menutup matanya, hingga akhirnya ia membukanya. Ia menghirup nafas lega, karena Kai sudah tidak terlihat dimatanya.

Apa?.

Kai tidak ada!. Dia sudah menghilang!. Dalam kata lain, berarti Kyungsoo kehilangan jejak Kai.

Kyungsoo mengeluh, ia ingin pulang saja.

"Omona!. Aku tidak tau jalan pulang!." Tubuh Kyungsoo melorot ke tanah. Saat itulah ia menyadari, ada bercak darah ditanah.

Apakah itu darah yang sama?.

Kyungsoo tidak tau.

Darah itu sepertinya muntahan dari mulut manusia, dan itu masih segar. Mungkin beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Apa manusia jadi-jadian itu Kai?. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya terluka sedikitpun." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia beranjak dan mengikuti tetesan darah berikutnya. Dan menghilang tepat dihadapan sebuah rumah yang terlihat kusam.

Bukan.

Bercak darah itu bukan menghilang, melainkan semakin jelas menunjukkan ada seorang yang berdarah-darah didalam sana.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kasar. Disatu sisi, rumah itu gelap, seram dan menakutkan, sementara disisi lain, ia penasaran dan ia tidak bisa kembali pulang. Ia butuh tempat untuk menginap.

Oke. Kyungsoo akan melakukannya dengan aman.

'**Kriek'**

Bunyi besi yang sudah aus, membuat Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, menunggu reaksi yang terjadi.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia yakin, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengikuti bercak darah yang semakin terlihat jelas dilantai marmer rumah itu. Sepertinya makhluk ini, terluka parah. Kyungsoo bergidik membayangkan wajah makhluk itu. Bisa saja dia berwajah beruang yang ganas. Kadal hijau berlidah panjang. Oke. Hentikan imajinasimu, Kyungsoo.

Namja itu mengendap-endap.

Bercak darah itu menuju sebuah kamar yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Pelaaan sekali. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya saat mengintip makhluk apa yang ada didalam sana. Ia membuka matanya dengan slowmotion.

1.

2…

Dan,

"XI LU HAN!..."

Payung merah Kyungsoo terjatuh begitu saja dilantai, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

.

**.**

**.**

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghampiri namja yang berbaring dikasur itu. Ada banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya. Darah dikedua telapak tangannya, darah dimulutnya. Bahkan seragam putihnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal semengerikan ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan.

"Tenanglah… Nanti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Lirih Luhan.

"Kau memang monster!. Mana bisa manusia biasa tetap hidup saat mengalami pendarahan sehebat ini!." Kyungsoo kalap.

Ia segera berlari keluar, menghiraukan senyuman lembut yang terlukis dibibir Luhan.

Ia senang melihat Kyungsoo ada disini. Walaupun ada banyak hal yang perlu ditanyakan.

Kyungsoo berlari kesembarang arah berharap menemukan sebaskom air dan kain untuk lap. Tidak ada!. Tidak ada baskom!. Tidak ada kain apapun!. Kyungsoo panik.

Untunglah, ia segera menemukan satu tong besar air. Ia buang sebagian airnya disembarang tempat dan membawanya pergi.

"Toh, rumah ini sudah kumuh kan?."

Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya. Namja bermata bulat itu, dengan susah payah membawa tong kesisi ranjang Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau, air ini bersih atau tidak. Aku tau kau akan sembuh dengan sendirinya karena kau adalah manusia jadi-jadian. Lihat saja rambutmu yang putih seperti kakek-kakek berusia Tujuh Puluh tahun itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihamu bersimbah darah seperti ini." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Luhan.

Satu masalah muncul.

Tidak ada kain.

Mata Kyungsoo turun kebaju seragamnya.

"Ayolah… Apa aku harus melakukan ini?."

Kyungsoo membuka kancing bajunya perlahan dengan muka memerah. Ia belum pernah tidak memakai baju atau sekedar memakai baju berlengan pendek sebelumnya.

Anggap saja ini hari sialnya.

Kyungsoo membasuh wajah Luhan terlebih dahulu. Wajah itu masih terlihat tampan. Beralih kebibirnya. Anehnya, saat Kyungsoo menghapus darah yang menutupi lukanya, luka itu perlahan menyusut dan menghilang.

Ajaib sekali.

Luhan bisa menghemat biaya rumah sakit dan biaya membeli obat.

Tangan Kyungsoo turun keleher. Ia harus membuka baju Luhan. Pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah. Ia membuka kancing baju Luhan dan menaruhnya dilantai.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat.

Sebuah sayatan samurai melintang secara vertical di tubuhnya.

"Kau… kau… " Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar. "Aku terpesona, melihatmu masih hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Kyungsoo kembali menghapus darah ditubuh Luhan. Sayatan itu, sedikit demi sedikit menutup. Kyungsoo tertawa senang. Air mata yang kini ia curahkan adalah airmata bahagia.

"Aku percaya. Kalau kau bukan manusia biasa. Hiks."

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengusap tubuh Luhan.

Ia beralih ke telapak tangan Luhan. Sepertinya kedua telapak tangan itulah yang digunakannya untuk berpegangan pada tembok. Untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Dan untuk menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Pangeran kodok bisa menjadi manusia ketika dicium oleh sang putri. Pangeran yang disihir menjadi binatang buas, bisa menjadi manusia ketika dicium putri Belle. Apa kau juga akan menjadi manusia biasa, menjalani hari-harimu dengan biasa saat aku menciummu?." Ujar Kyungsoo. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Mungkin saja. Mau mencoba?."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!~~"

Kyungsoo refleks berteriak dan terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja." Kesalnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo takjub saat melihat luka ditubuhnya tadi hanya tinggal garis melintang, seperti tak sengaja tergores bolpoint.

Luhan menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Aku berat lho…" Kata kyungsoo.

"Dan aku bukan manusia biasa."

Muka Kyungsoo memerah. Dia tidak mengenakan baju atasnya sekarang dan dia berada di dekapan seorang namja yang juga tidak memakai baju. Deuh…

Luhan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dikursi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kutanyakan padamu terlebih dahulu?." Ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo bergerak menjauhi Luhan. Ia duduk dipojokan sofa.

"Aku yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya banyak padamu!."

"Yasudah, tanyakan saja."

"Kau duluan…"

"Yakin?."

"Baiklah, aku saja yang duluan."

"Ok. Aku menunggu."

"Pertama-tama, apa kau tak punya baju untuk kupinjam?."

"Aniyo."

"Ayolah… Aku bisa mati kedinginan!."

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Xi Lu Han!."

"Nae… Nae… Kau cerewet sekali."

"Kau juga, mandilah dan pakai baju. Aku akan membersihkan kamarmu."

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Kita bisa tidur dikamar lain?."

"Kita?."

"Iya. Kecuali, kau mau tidur disofa ini sendirian. Biasanya para hewan buas akan datang kemari jika mencium bau manusia."

Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menginap dirumahmu ini kan?."

"Apa kau tega menyuruhku yang baru saja sembuh mengantarmu pulang malam-malam begini?."

Ah!. Benar juga, ini sudah malam.

Luhan beranjak bangun dari duduknya, sementara Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya dengan sesekali menggerutu.

"Kau kan bukan manusia biasa."

.

.

.

**Liars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah, Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk dalam kecanggungan.

Disebuah kasur yang tak begitu empuk dan tak begitu luas untuk satu orang, apalagi untuk dua orang.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali jemarinya mencubit sprei dibawahnya.

Luhan mengawasinya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?." Kata Luhan memecah suasana.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Ah!. Kau mengetahuinya?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Kalau bisa aku ingin menculikmu. Tapi ternyata kau datang sendiri kepadaku."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ingin protes, tapi ia telan begitu saja kekesalannya, "Aku mengikutimu. Lebih tepatnya mengikuti tetesan darahmu."

…"_Dan mengikuti Kai"_ Batin Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Oh itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa teluka seperti itu?."

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Ayolah!. Aku akan mendengarkan!." Kyungsoo menarik-narik baju Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat sifat lain dari Kyungsoo. Manja.

"Baiklah. Sambil tiduran."

Kyungsoo ragu. Ia dan Luhan. . . .Ma.

Luhan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya tidur dihadapannya. Mereka tidur berhadapan. Jangan bayangkan bagaimana wajah

Kyungsoo yang memerah sekarang.

"Aku bukan manusia biasa. Kau tau kan?."

"Nae."

"Kami adalah sheerwolves. Kami tidak bisa berubah jadi serigala dimalam bulan purnama. Tapi kami memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan serigala yang

bisa kami gunakan kapan saja. Kekuatan itu juga bisa muncul dengan sendirinya, saat kami marah. Klan kami adalah klan tertampan dari semua

werewolves. Kami juga memiliki kekuatan yang stabil. Kami bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu untuk keperluan kami sendiri. Untuk itulah, para gangster itu

memburu kawanan kami."

"Mm… Berapa jumlah klanmu?."

"Hanya ada aku dan seorang lagi. Mereka semua sudah musnah karena lebih memilih mati daripada menuruti keinginan Bos para gangster."

"Apa para gangster itu ingin kalian menjadi bagian dari mereka?."

"Lebih dari itu. Dia memaksa klan kami untuk merubahnya menjadi sheerwolves."

Kyungsoo memebelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"Kami bisa merubah manusia menjadi sheerwolves. Dengan satu gigitan." Luhan berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya namja itu

ketakutan. Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga digigit oleh satu-satunya sheerwolves yang tersisa. Dia menggigitku dipergelangan tanganku dan jadilah sebuah tattoo yang

Menggambarkan Kekuatanku."

Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana bentuk tattoo itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi manusia."

Luhan meraih tengkuk dan membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo kedadanya.

"Tapi ada satu pantangan yang tak boleh kami langgar. Kami tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia."

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam didada Luhan. Ragu-ragu tangannya meraih punggung Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan setiap sang jingga terbenam menuju malam purnama, aku akan mendapatkan sayatan ditubuhku.

Aku akan terus mendapatkannya, sampai aku melupakanmu."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap mata bening Luhan.

"Aku belum dengar ada sheerwolves yang berubah jadi manusia. Apa kau mau mencoba menciumku?."

Seketika mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Segala kisah sedih yang diceritakannya menguap begitu saja.

"Bermimpilah saja kau!." Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku rela tersayat setiap malam purnama, asalkan ada kau yang selalu merawatku." Bisik Luhan ditengkuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merinding dibuatnya.

"Ng… Luhan,"

"Nae."

"Aku lapar. Apa kau punya makanan?."

"Kau ini!. Aku tidak punya makanan manusia. Aku hanya punya bangkai rusa, kau memakannya?."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, "Menjijikkan."

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi akan kubuatkan sandwich."

"Aku mau spaghetti."

"Akan kubelikan."

"Janji?."

"Nae."

"Selamat Tidur."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu saat kau tidur?."

"XI LU HAN!..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar, berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari rumah Luhan.

Kai meraba-raba meja, meraih sebuah benda yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Yeobeosaeyo".

"…."

"Ahjuma!... Ada apa menelpon selarut ini?."

"…"

"Kyungsoo belum pulang sampai sekarang?."

"…."

"Nae. Pulang sekolah tadi aku melihatnya bersama Baekhyun. Bisa saja mereka mengobrol sampai larut malam dan ketiduran."

"…"

"Ahjumma tau sendiri, Baekhyun itu tidak bisa diam. Aku akan menghubungi Ahjuma kalau sudah ada kabar dari Kyungsoo."

"…."

"Nae."

Setelah telepon ditutup, Kai melamun. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sore tadi.

Kai membuntuti Kyungsoo dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia masih disana saat ada seorang namja berambut putih meloncat dari

pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Kai mengikuti namja itu. Kelihatannya namja itu terluka parah, terlihat dari darah yang bercucuran ditanah. Namun, walau

begitu lari namja itu cepat sekali. Kai sempat kehilangan jejaknya, dan berpikir untuk kembali pulang.

"Tunggu."

Waktu didepan rumah yang terlihat kusam, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Cih!. Kenapa dia bisa ada disitu?. Kyungsoo!. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir!..." Kesal Kai.

Ia menekan _Handphone_nya dengan kasar.

"….."

"Hallo baekhyun?. Tolong telepon keluarga Kyungsoo dan bilang kalau dia sekarang sedang tidur dirumahmu."

Pip.

"Sial!..."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks To :**

**ajib4ff, Deushiikyungie, AbigailWoo, , byunpopof, fzhdryn, Diary1412, Thewi Choi, Jenny, soo baby, Kang Hyun Yoo, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, park soohee, na kyungsoo, nobidokaita, rebeccakiney81, opikyung0113  
**

Annyeong haseyo~~~

Lama banget ya gag update?...

HAAAAA…. Chae Ry (Laptop gue) ngambek minta di service!. Mana semua folder gue ilang lagi!...

Downloadan VIDEO EXO GUEEEEEHHHH!.

Semua FF YAOI YADONG GUEEEEE! #Eh #GaplokDiriSendiri.

Gue tau kalian sudah melupakan FF gue yang amat Liar sampai kemana-mana ini.

Drama Versionnya idiiihh~~~ Nggak Banget!. VCRnya SNSD yang di Jakarta kemarin JAUH LEBIH BAGUS.

WOE SM!. Gue tau gue ngeliat MV Drama version di Youtube itu gratisan, sementara kalau liat VCR musti ngeluarin duit buat bayar konser dulu!

(Nggak, gue juga ngeliatnya gratisan. Dari fancam HAHAHA).

Tapi ya nggak gitu juga kaleeee~~….

Gue yakin SM bisa buat cerita yang lebih bagus dari itu, mengingat 'Before U Go' kereeen banget!.

Yang di MV ini berasa mamerin Sohee mulu. Dulu di VCR SS5 ada Sohee (apaan peluk2 Donghae ma Kyuhyun) trus di fotonya SHINee ada

Tuh anak juga!..

PLIS DEH!.

(MASALAH BUAT LOH!... #TeamSohee #AkanMembelaSoheeSampaiAkhir. Bebas sih.)

.

Hayow, sapa yang ga kecewa ngeliat MV drama ini?. Siapa yang masih bilang BAGUZ BINGIT?. Bersyukurlah berarti anda benar-benar

mencintai EXO apa adanya.

Kalau gue, ngeliat di MV awal ada berantem.

Trus di MV kedua berantem lagi.

Itu yang kayak, "ADUH KYUNGSOOO! NAAAKK, Elu baru sembuh jangan maen dupak bokong orang sembarangan!."

Trus, "ITU MEREKA GANTI BAJU GA SIH?."

Lalu, "Ngapain elu HAN, loncat keatas mobil?. Biar Keren gitu?. Idih…"

Banyak, gue lupa. Dah lama juga #Basi.

Di part Terakhir.

"ITU AER MATA BISA NGEHIDUPIN ORANG YANG MATI!. Ajaib banget!. Air Ponari Sweat aja kalah!. Oh..Oh…

Rambutnya Luhan jadi item PEMIRSAAAAAAHH. Dan Oh!. MANA CIUMANNNYYAAA!" #Dibekep.

Lalu Kris tiba-tiba datang pamer gigi.

Selesai.

Gue bingung sama elu Kris, Di MV ini loe ga jelas banget perannya. Pertama-tama elu datang terus pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Kemudian diakhir cerita Lu balik lagi kekamarnya Luhan. Tapi dianya udah ga ada. Lu banting fotonya orang seenak jidat elo. Trus meluk payung kayak meluk pacar yang tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran ga balik-balik. Sayang banget ya?.

.

**Oke, Gue banyak Bacot (Setiaphari loe juga banyak bacot).**

**Makasih yang masih ngikutin FF gue dari awal. Yang udah Move On, itu adalah keputusan kalian. Aku menerima dengan lapang dada.**

N.B :

Thewi Choi Itu di chapter 2 judulnya mau dirubah jadi **'Neo Nuguya?' **tapi karena dah malem yaaahh.. keburu ngantuk, lupa deh. Aduh! Kamu tau aja sihhhhhh!.

**SheerWolves** : Makhluk bikinan gue. Gue lagi ga connect internet jadi ga bisa cari resensi hewan yang cocok buat jenisnya Luhan dan Kris. HAHA. Kalau kalian iseng googling, kasih tau gue ya, kalau nemu ada hewan yang sejenis SheerWolves. Siapa tau kucing tetangga depan rumah gue juga termasuk SheerWolves.

**Kkamjong Nista **: Emang dari jamannya tuh anak buka-buka baju dia itu dah nista. Haha... #SiniCiumMami.

**Motto Gue **: APAPUN PAIRINGNYA. Siapapun SEMEnya. YANG JELAS DIO UKEnya. OFKROZZZZ!.

**Oke Sekian**.

**Annyeong~~**

**Thanks For Readers and Reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Liars

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Bloody (?)

Rated : T

Cast : Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Kim Jong In (Kai)

Do Kyung Soo (Kyungsoo) Merangkap Sohee.

All Member EXO.

Pairing : HanSoo/KaiSoo

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya dan SME.

Ide, Alur Cerita terinspirasi dari MV EXO-Wolf Drama Version. Tapi, kalimatnya adalah hasil dari pemikiran saya .

Walau terinspirasi, tapi ini sangat berbeda jauh… Hahaha… *ketawa Nista *dicekek

Baekhyun cinta gue. Member EXO bias gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Four : **

"**Your Love Means To Me (part 1)"**

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo… Ireona."

Kyungsoo menggeliat di kasurnya. "Anniyo, aku masih mengantuk."

"Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, aku akan menciummu."

Seketika itu juga, mata Kyungsoo membuka lebar dan ia langsung duduk.

"Luhan ssi… Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"

"Kau yang tidur dikamarku semalam Soo… Kita tidur di ranjang yang sama, kau ingat?."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku memelukmu dari belakang, dan kau tertidur dengan pulas."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?." Kyungsoo panik. Ia mengambil Sprei dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tak ingat apa yang kulakukan padamu semalam?." Luhan mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingat!. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku LUHAN!."

"Sudahlah, aku membelikanmu sandwich, makanlah."

Luhan menyodorkan sepiring roti tebal dengan isian ditengahnya.

"Katakan dulu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?."

"Aigoo!. Aku hanya memelukmu dari belakang. Lihatlah, bajumu saja masih lengkap seperti itu."

"Bisa saja, kau melakukan yang macam-macam selama aku tidur."

"Kemarin aku tidak kepikiran. Tapi mungkin lain kali akan kupikirkan."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Xi Lu Han!."

"Kau ini, sering sekali berteriak. Makanlah, setelah itu akan kuantarkan pulang."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

"Apa darah ini, bisa dibersihkan?." Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari banyak bercak darah dilantai yang dilewatinya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ada niatan untuk membersihkannya."

"Aiss… Kau ini jorok sekali."

"Aku masih bisa bertahan dilingkungan yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini."

"Ya, aku percaya. Kau bukan manusia biasa."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia membukan pintu gerbangnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan…

Seorang namja menyambutnya.

"Kai…"

"Luhan, ada sia….pa?." Kyungsoo menerobos celah diantara tubuh Luhan dan pagar.

"Kai?."

Kai memandang benci kearah Luhan.

Luhan memandang Kai antara kaget dan khawatir.

Sementara Kyungsoo, terjebak disuasana yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kai mencengkeram kerah baju Luhan dan menghantamkan tubuh kurus itu di tembok.

"Sudah kubilang kan… Jangan pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo!. Apalagi melibatkannya kedalam kehidupanmu yang rumit!." Bentak Kai geram.

Luhan menunduk. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas perbuatan atau ucapan Kai.

Semua yang ia ucapkan benar.

Tidak seharusnya, Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi semalam itu terjadi begitu saja. Semua ucapannya keluar begitu saja.

Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menyeret Kyungsoo.

"Kai lepaskan!." Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia memberontak tapi percuma.

Sesaat dilihatnya Luhan, berharap namja itu akan menariknya kembali dari tangan Kai. Tapi, Luhan tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Kai.

Setelah agak jauh dari rumah Luhan, Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Apakah kau menginap dirumah Luhan semalam?."

"Aku…"

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalaman?."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai. Mata tajam yang menginterogasi. Mata marah yang menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin memberontak, tapi ia tak punya nyali.

"Luhan sakit. Dia berdarah-darah. Aku membantu merawatnya."

"Cih!. Perhatian sekali kau kepadanya."

Gantian mata Kyungsoo yang menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau berada diposisiku!. Apa kau akan membiarkan Luhan begitu saja?. Kalau kau melihat kondisi Luhan semalam, apa

Kau akan diam saja?. Aku mulai mempertanyakan dimana hati dan perasaanmu." Kyungsoo kesal.

Kai mengacuhkan emosi Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah Luhan?. Darimana kau tahu rumah Luhan?."

"Aku…" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, "Aku mengikutimu."

"MWO?"

"Kau mencurigakan!. Jadinya aku mengikutimu!. Dan aku kehilangan jejakmu di depan rumah Luhan…"

"Apa kau menuduhku?. Apa kau pikir aku yang menyakiti Luhan?."

"Tidak sedikitpun aku berpikiran seperti itu!..." Kyungsoo emosi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Ahjumma dan Abeoji sudah mencarimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Iya. Dia lupa dengan Oemma dan Appanya!.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengarang cerita untukmu." Ucap Kai seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo.

Kai tak lagi mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan didepan, sementara Kyungsoo memandang punggungnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kai yah, Gumawo."

Kai tersenyum, tapi ia pura-pura acuh dengan terus memandang kedepan.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengerti, ini pertengahan musim gugur atau awal musim dingin, yang jelas angin yang berhembus dirumahnya benar-benar kencang. Beberapa dedaunan kering terbawa masuk kedalam rumah. Pintu yang terbuka, jendela yang terbuka membuat suasana yang kelam menjadi serba berisik.

Luhan beranjak menuju kamar untuk menutup jendela, saat kakinya tanpa sadar menginjak payung berwarna merah.

"Apa ini perlu dikembalikan?."

Luhan menyimpan payung itu dibelakang pintu sebelum menutup jendela yang saling bertabrakan menimbulkan suara berisik.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Hari baru. Awal baru.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas panjang sebelum masuk kekelasnya. Ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang perasaannya saat ini. Antara Luhan dan Kai. Tapi ia yakin, Kai tak akan membahasnya lagi. Dan mengenai Luhan?.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat.

Luhan akan pindah dari sekolahnya, karena para gangster itu sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Tidak akan aman bila ia terus didaerah ini.

Kyungsoo dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya, akan melupakannya perlahan.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya, dan mendapatkan keadaan teman-temannya membaik. Mereka tampak bahagia dan masih bercanda seperti biasa. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen, pasukan pembuat berisik melakukan aksinya didepan kelas. Entahlah, mereka menyebutnya apa, Lightning dance?.

Kyungsoo melihatnya tidak lebih dari dance orang kejang-kejang.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa duduk didekat Luhan.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan kenyataan Luhan bukanlah manusia biasa.

Kyungsoo juga sudah terbiasa memberikan ruang dihatinya, untuk Luhan.

….

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, apa yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi?. Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau duduk disampingku?." Ucap seseorang.

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Kai?."

Akhirnya, namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Kai tak lagi _overprotective, _ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati saat-saat sendirinya. Semua orang pasti butuh saat-saat sendirian kan?.

Mungkin, Kyungsoo akan mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kai. Yeah—tapi bukan itu kan, tujuan seorang pelajar?. Ia harus mengesampingkan segala perasaannya, ia ingin serius terhadap pelajarannya.

Dan lagi,

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau, kapan tepatnya hatinya telah terisi oleh satu nama.

Nama yang harus segera ia hapus dari hati dan pikirannya.

Sebentar.

Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya. Ia merasa ada yang membuntutinya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sial!. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?. Namja bermata bulat it uterus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sepeda motor dengan lampu mereka yang menyala membutakan mata Kyungsoo.

Tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak.

Kyungsoo tak sempat menghitungnya, yang jelas geng bermotor itu berputar mengelilinginya. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi di jam malam Seoul. Geng bermotor, para gangster, dan sejenis preman lainnya.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak biasa menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini. Seorang diri.

Kyungsoo sempat meraih _Handphone _disaku celananya sebelum geng bermotor itu menariknya.

"Duduk dan diamlah. Aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau memberontak." Ucap seorang yang membonceng Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menggenggam erat _Handphone _ditangannya.

Motor yang menyandera Kyungsoo bergerak maju, dengan dikawal beberapa motor dibelakang dan pemandu di depan. Kalau ini perjalanan kepresidenan mungkin akan jadi sangat menarik.

Tapi ini beda.

Kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak tau nyawanya akan berakhir dengan dipenggal kepalanya, ditusuk, atau dibuang ke sungai.

Seandainya tadi, ia pulang bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo menekan angka 9 dan menelponnya. _Speed Dial. _

"Diamlah!" Teriak Kyungsoo sebelum orang yang ditelpon itu menyahut.

"Hey, kenapa kau menyuruhku diam?." Ujar gangster yang membonceng Kyungsoo.

"Anniya, aku hanya refleks karena ketakutan." Bohong Kyungsoo.

Gangster tersebut berdecih pelan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dengan sepatu.

"Gang rumahku belok kiri." Kata Kyungsoo.

Gangster itu bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Aku hanya menghafal jalan!. Siapa tau kau mau membuangku disuatu tempat."

"Percuma saja, kau tak mungkin kembali ke rumahmu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menghafal jalannya!. Toh, kau takkan rugi."

Dan gangster itu mendecih sekali lagi, namun ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengoceh sesukanya. Sementara di balik sana, seseorang penerima telpon mendengarkannya, dengan seksama.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahu _topless_nya. Ia terkejut karena hyungnya menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan _handphone _ditelinganya dan mulut menganga.

"Hyung Ah!... Wae?."

Seolah tersadar, Hyung Kai menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

Kai merebut _Handphone _ditelinga kakaknya.

"Hyung Ah!. Bukankah ini _Handphone_ku, Eoh?." Kai ingin protes, tapi melihat wajah kakaknya yang seperti habis ditelpon penagih hutang yang harus melunasi hutangnya sekarang juga atau dia akan mati, ia terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung?."

"Kai yah. Tadi Kyungsoo menelpon. Ia sepertinya dalam bahaya. Tadi dia menyuruhku diam jadi aku tidak memanggilmu."

"Lalu dimana, dia sekarang?."

"Dia tadi memberiku petunjuk. Tapi aku belum sempat mencatatnya." Hyung Kai terlihat kecewa.

Mata Kai membelalak. Ia membuang handuknya sembarang arah, mencomot baju ditumpukan pakaian kering yang belum disetrika dan memakainya, sebelum ia keluar rumah.

"Kai yah!. Aku tadi sempat merekam ucapan Kyungsoo!." Teriak Hyung Kai. Tapi Kai sudah berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Kai berlari tak tentu arah. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Omona!. Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya Kyungsoo!. Sial!." Kai menendang udara disekitarnya.

Tangan yang kekar itu meremas rambutnya dengan gusar. Seolah ada lampu yang berpijar diotaknya, ia membuka matanya.

"Luhan."

Dan Kai, kembali berlari.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan membereskan spreinya dan memandang sayang kearah payung berwarna merah yang sengaja ia taruh di ranjang. Dia bergerak mendekati fotonya dan seseorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan Luhan hampir menggapai foto itu saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Luhan tampak was-was. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang ketika langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Dan, seorang dengan penampilan awut-awutan dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Tangannya bertumpu di lututnya, dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Kai?. Wae?." Ujar Luhan heran, ia segera menurunkan ancang-ancangnya.

"Kyungsoo… Hosh.. Hosh… Dia.."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, tattoo ditangan Luhan menyala. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kai dan memaksa wajah yang menunduk itu untuk menatapnya.

"ADA APA DENGAN KYUNGSOO!. Katakan padaku!." Mata Luhan memerah dan amarah mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Hey!. Kenapa kau berteriak padaku!." Kai juga ikut emosi.

"KATAKAN SAJA, DIMANA KYUNGSOO!."

"Aku pikir kau tau dimana Kyungsoo, tapi melihat dirimu yang semenyedihkan ini, aku tak yakin. Ayo ikut aku." Kai menarik ujung jaket Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Mata Luhan berangsur-angsur menghitam, begitu pula dengan tattoo ditangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?."

"Rumah, Suho hyung."

"Sebentar Kai, kau belum mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Kai menoleh menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu!. Kau sudah keburu emosi!."

"Mianhae…"

"Dengarkan, dan jangan menyela. Aku tau kau khawatir karena aku juga sangat khawatir."

Luhan terdiam, sementara Kai mengambil nafas berat.

"Kyungsoo diculik." Kai melihat reaksi pada wajah Luhan. Namja itu shock tapi mulutnya masih diam.

"Tadi dia menelponku memberi tahu arah kemana dia dibawa. Tapi, Hyungku yang mengangkat telponnya, jadi aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar.

"Kau tau siapa yang menculik Kyungsoo?."

"Kalau aku tahu! Tidak mungkin aku menghubungimu!." Bentak Kai. Kali ini dia yang emosi.

"Mianhae…"

"Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Suho hyung, dia memiliki otak yang encer dan dia tidak mudah tersulut emosi seperti kita."

Kai melangkah didepan, sementara Luhan masih berpikir dibelakangnya.

Tangan Luhan menggapai _Handphone _disaku celananya. Penyadap!. Ya, Luhan memasang alat itu kemarin di _handphone _Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari. Alat ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mencari dimana letak _Handphone _itu berada.

Luhan membuka _Map _dan mengeceknya. Ia berdecih pelan, sebelum melompat kepagar dan berlari.

Kai yang menyadari Luhan sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya, merasa curiga.

"Apa kau mau bertindak sebagai pahlawan seorang diri, huh?." Kai sebal. Ia berlari berlawanan arah menuju rumah Suho.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung dengan lantai keramik yang luas, Tujuh anak sedang duduk dengan beragam bentuk dan menghadap kesembarang arah.

"Kenapa, Kai belum datang ya?." Ujar Chanyeol memecah suasana.

"Apa dia lupa?. Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran lagi!." Cetus Sehun kesal.

Yang lainnya hanya duduk dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kaca ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang dengan beanie hitam menjembul dari sana.

"Oemma Kyungsoo barusan menelponku, dia bilang Kyungsoo belum pulang." Ucapnya.

"Mwo?" Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap seorang yang belum sempat menutup pintu diruangan itu, dengan terkejut.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakana padanya, Baekhyun Ah?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku bilang, kalau Kyungsoo menginap dirumahku." Jawab Baekhyun.

KeTujuh namja itu menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang. Dan lagi, _Handphone _Kai tidak bisa dihubungi." Jelas Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disela teman-temannya yang bengong menatapnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo juga hilang, dan Kai menyuruhku berbohong ke Eomma Kyungsoo, kalau Kyungsoo menginap dirumahku."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo saat itu?." Suho terlihat yang paling khawatir.

"Entahlah. Kai tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Tapi kali ini, _feeling_ku tidak enak. Seperti terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo atau Kai."

"Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun Ah. Siapa tau mereka hanya berkencan." Cetus Chen.

"Tidak. Aku tadi melihat Kyungsoo pulang sendirian…." Kata Xiumin.

"Iya. Tadi Kai juga pulang bersamaku. Kami berpisah didepan rumahnya Kai." Sela Lay.

Kedelapan-delapannya terdiam.

Hening.

"Apa, ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan?." Cetus Tao. Semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Ya. Dia tampak mencurigakan, dengan tiba-tiba datang kesekolah kita. Membuat keonaran dengan para gangster, dan sekarang dia pergi begitu saja." Lanjut Tao.

"Dia juga paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan lagi, Kai terlihat sangat membenci Luhan." Imbuh Lay.

"Apa mungkin, Luhan menyandera Kyungsoo dan Kai mencoba membebaskannya?." Seperti dijentikkan api di sumbu kompor, Sehun mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu apa motif Luhan." Suho menengahi.

"Apa, tidak seharusnya kita pergi kerumah Kai?. Aku sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada mereka!." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia bahkan bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan memeluk pundaknya, "Aku akan menemanimu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir membuka pintu, saat mulut Suho membuka, "Tunggu. Kita berangkat bersama-sama."

Semua kepala disana mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti ditempat yang gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya ada disekitar gedung tua dihadapannya. Gedung tua yang menunjukkan letak dimana _Handphone _Kyungsoo berada. Dan seharusnya, ada Kyungsoo juga disana.

Sumber cahaya yang berasal dari motor para gangster itu berkilat-kilat dan tidak hanya ada satu. Ada banyak disana. Dan ada lebih banyak lagi gangster dengan perlengkapan mereka yang bisa menyiksa Kyungsoo atau bahkan menyiksan Luhan disana.

Tatto ditangan Luhan berkilat.

Ia harus kesana.

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Didalam Gedung, Kyungsoo dipegang dua orang gangster di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa benar kau tidak mengenal, Xi Lu Han!." Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi mobil yang sudah rusak dan dibuang. Sepertinya namja ini adalah Bosnya.

Kyungsoo bergidik, _"Apakah ini, orang yang ingin dirubah dirinya menjadi SheerWolves?."_

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mengenal Luhan. Aku hanya bilang, kalau aku tidak memiliki nomer _Handphone_nya." Jawab Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat berani.

"Apa kau berkata jujur?."

"Apa kau ini adalah ibu tiri Rapunzel?. Kau bahkan menanyakan hal yang sama lebih banyak daripada Ibu Rapunzel, padahal jelas-jelas Rapunzel berkata jujur!."

"Aku bertanya padamu!. Bukan bertanya tentang dongeng anak kecil!." Bos gang itu mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Ah… Appo…"

"Kau ini, punya wajah yang tidak kalah manis dengan Luhan. Aku penasaran… Kalian pasti punya hubungan special daripada sekedar teman." Bos itu menyunggingkan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Apa.. yang.. kau.. katakan… HAH!."

"Ambil _Handphone_nya!." Perintah Bos itu kepada dua gangster yang mengapit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir cepat, ia segera mengambil _handphone_ disakunya saat lengannya longgar dan membantingnya.

'PRANGK!.'

Bos gang yang tadinya ingin kembali duduk dikursinya, menoleh dengan geram.

"Kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku!." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kali ini, ia yang menyunggingkan _smirk _miliknya.

"Sial!. Kau mau aku membunuhmu dengan pelan, atau perlahan… HAH?!." Teriak bos itu kesal.

Sementara pikiran Kyungsoo bergemuruh didalam.

"_Kai yah… kenapa kau tidak datang-datang hah?. Jangan sampai kau berpikiran bodoh dengan datang seorang diri disini. Jebal~~… Aku tidak bisa menahan para gangster ini lebih lama…_

_Kai yah…_

_Lu han…."_

.

.

.

**Liars**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, didepan rumah Suho.

"Mwo?... Suho hyung tidak ada dirumah?."

"Nae. Biasanya ia latihan dance dengan teman-temannya setiap sabtu malam." Ujar Seorang namja yang sepertinya adalah hyung Suho.

"Arraseo…"

Kai berlalu pergi dari rumah Suho, setelah terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasakan _Handphone _disaku celananya bergetar.

"Yeobeosaeyeo…"

"…"

"Aku tidak sanggup menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Cepatlah pergi kerumah Suho hyung, atau aku akan bunuh diri."

'pip'

Kai duduk disembarang tempat dengan bersandar dip agar rumah Suho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo…" ia mengotak-atik _Handphone_nya dengan bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Big Thanks To :**

opikyung0113, Jung Unn Soo, LeeYeon, byunpopof, yamanaka aya, ajib4ff, Kang Hyun Yoo, melody, kkk, rebeccakiney81, nobidokaita, loveHEENJABUJA, megajewels2312, kyungnaa, LAB27

**Suara2 Sampah :**

Mianhae TBC lagi… Karena tiba-tiba idenya ngalir gitu aja….

Next Chap bakalan jadi Final Chap. (Gak janji #Dibuang ke Samudera pasifik).

Mianhae… lagi ya,

Chap kemarin Typo-nya amat sangat banyak. Cz aku baru nyadar kalo submit document maupun copas, tetep aja karakternya banyak yang hilang. Idih… jelek…. Bagian yang lucu malah terhapus dengan tidak bijaksananya.

AAAHHH curang #Alay

.

Kalian sebel FF gue ga tamat2? (apalagi yang stay tune dari chap awal)… SAMA. Gue sebel.

Padahal gue punya project FF berchapter lainnya. Hu~~~

.

Yaudah ah!. Gue kagak emut berBACONt.

Hayooow~~ Final Chap bakalan jadi KaiSoo ato Hansoo atau malah KaiLu?

Stay Tune yah!.

Gudbai chingudeul.

Bagi yang masih Stay dari chap awal… GUMAWOOOOO kalian ngebuat aku pengen nangis berlian sapphire blue (dicongkel ELF)

Dan yang Reader Baru, SALAM KENAL dan GUMAWO jugak!..

Salam ketjup mesra manis dari KRIS yang belon nongol sampai chap ini…

BYEEEEE! (nyanyi .Go—Tae Yeon #Promosi."

.

.

Status terbaru gue : mengecup mesra foto Lee Seung Gi

Mind to **Review?.**


End file.
